Fights of Degrassi
Male Fights *Eli Goldsworthy vs. Mark Fitzgerald (Winner: Mark Fitzgerald) *Sean Cameron vs. Jimmy Brooks (Winner: Tied) *Sean Cameron vs. Jay Hogart (Winner: Sean Cameron) *Jimmy Brooks vs. Spinner Mason (Winner: Jimmy Brooks) *Spinner Mason vs. Craig Manning (Winner: Craig Manning) *Spinner Mason vs Declan Coyne (Winner:Spinner Mason) *Marco Del Rossi vs. Linus (Winner: Marco Del Rossi) *Spinner Mason vs. Johnny DiMarco (Winner: Spinner Mason) *Spinner Mason vs. Jay Hogart (Winner: Tied) *Drew Torres vs. Mark Fitzgerald (Winner: Mark Fitzgerald) *Adam Torres vs. Mark Fitzgerald (Winner: Tied) *Danny Van Zandt vs. J.T. Yorke (Winner: J.T. Yorke) (Second Time, Winner: Danny Van Zandt) *Riley Stavros vs. Sav Bhandari (Winner: Riley Stavros) *Adam Torres vs. Dave Turner (Winner: Adam Torres) *Drew Torres vs. Anson (Winner: Anson) *Riley Stavros vs. Owen Milligan (Winner: Riley Stavros) *J.T. Yorke vs. Nic (Winner: J.T. Yorke) *Craig Manning vs. Albert Manning (Winner: Albert Manning) *Craig Manning vs. Skinny (Winner: Skinny) *Craig Manning vs. Joey Jeremiah (Winner: Craig Manning) *Peter Stone vs. Michael Raye (Winner: Peter Stone) *Riley Stavros vs. Sam (Winner: Riley Stavros) (Second Time, Winner: Sam) *Drew Torres vs. Vince's Thugs (Winner: Vince's Thugs) *Drew Torres vs. Vince (Winner: Drew Torres) *Joey Jeremiah vs. Keith (Winner: unknown, first Degrassi TNG fight.) *Joey Jeremiah vs. Dwayne Myers (Winner: Dwayne Myers) (Second Time, Joey Jeremiah) (Third Time, Tied) *Joey Jeremiah vs. Derek Wheeler (Winner: Derek Wheeler) *Jake Martin vs. Cash (Winner: Jake Martin) *B.L.T. Thomas vs. A random student and a guy trying to stop them (Winner: Tied) *Jake Martin vs. Luke Baker (Winner: Tied) (Second Time, Winner: Tied) *Eli Goldsworthy vs. Mike Dallas (Winner: Eli Goldsworthy) *Archie Simpson vs. B.L.T. Thomas (Winner: Tied) *Derek Wheeler vs. A random student (Winner: Tied) *Adam Torres vs. Skull (Winner: Adam Torres) *Campbell Saunders vs. Zig Novak (Winner: Campbell Saunders) *Connor Delaurier vs. Luke Baker (Winner: Connor Delaurier) Female Fights *Paige Michalchuk vs. Manny Santos (Winner: Tied) (Season 4; Modern Love) *Manny Santos vs. Darcy Edwards (Winner: Manny Santos) (Season 5; High Fidelity (1)) *Emma Nelson vs. Alex Nunez (Winner: Emma Nelson) (Season 3; I Want Candy) *Alli Bhandari vs. Bianca DeSousa (Winner: Tied) (Season 10; Don't Let Me Get Me (2)) *Manny Santos vs. Jane Vaughn (Winner: Manny Santos ) (Season 9; Degrassi Takes Manhattan) *Manny Santos vs. Lakehurst Girl (Winner: Manny Santos) (Season 6; Can't Hardly Wait) *Erica Farrell vs. Liz O'Rourke (Winner: Tied) (DH Season 1; Everybody Wants Something) *Maya Matlin vs. Tori Santamaria (Winner: Maya Matlin) (Season 11; Underneath It All) Fights Involving Both Genders *Dave Turner and Alli Bhandari vs. a random member of the Toronto Ice Hounds (Winner: Dave Turner and Alli Bhandari) (Season 12; Sabotage (2)) *Katie Matlin and Clare Edwards vs. a random member of the Toronto Ice Hounds (Winner: Katie Matlin and Clare Edwards) (Season 12; Sabotage (2)) *Katie Matlin vs. Luke Baker (Winner: Tied) (Season 12; Sabotage (2)) *Jane Vaughn vs. Derek Haig and Bruce the Moose (Winner: Derek Haig and Bruce the Moose) (Season 8; Fight the Power) *Fiona Coyne Vs. Random Gang Members (Winner: Random Gang Members) (Season 12; Karma Police (2)) Gallery Fightu.jpg Degrassi-Junkie.net -- Your Eli-and-Fitz.jpg Modern-love-2.jpg 1541 1.jpg 46400.jpg Degrassi-SFI2 1.jpg Degrassi-episode-twelve-0442.jpg drew vs. vince.jpg MayafightTori.jpg|Tori vs. Maya Jakefighting.PNG Fiona with cookies.jpg I like lukes shoes alot.jpg LOLING.jpg The tv tho.jpg Theyre all laughing and smiling therefore ruining this scene.jpg jakemartinlukebakergo.jpg|Jake vs. Luke CLWE2.25.jpg|Joey vs Wheels HAH23.jpg|Snake vs B.L.T. SC17.jpg|Wheels vs the random student B&W02.jpg|BLT vs the other random student. (Another guy is trying to break up the fight) EWS19.jpg|Liz vs Erica Dwaynejoey1.png|Dwayne vs Joey(first fighttime) T123.22.jpg|Joey vs Dwayne (second time) BB2.20.jpg|Dwayne vs Joey (third time) Sd437g.jpg Fights-degrassi-43427_3210_240.jpg degrassi-sabotage-part-2-clip-2-gf4.jpg Screen Shot 2013-04-13 at 8.20.15 PM.png|Fiona vs. Gang Members Eli vs Dallas.gif tumblr_m7q96uf28P1qe9gfbo3_250.gif|Jake vs Luke tumblr_m7q9f2OUuo1r2f3j6o9_r1_250.gif|Jake vs Luke 2 Fiona VS Gang Members.gif|Fiona Fighting Gang Members Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Fights